


Not Just Daddy's Boy Anymore

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: Jared stumbles upon a kinky secret his neighbors have been keeping. And finds himself in the middle of a family drama unlike anything he's ever seen.





	Not Just Daddy's Boy Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



> One if my rare multichaptered fics. It is a WIP and hopefully I'll have it finished and posted. Thanks so much to all my lovely Betas who keep me writing!

            “Get in here boy!” JD yelled from inside the trailer. Jared saw Jensen go red and hurry to get the straps off the wood and metal contraption in the back of the beat up old Ford. He glanced at Jared and Felicia where they stood on the sidewalk. He waved Jared over.

            “Help me carry this? Dad hurt his knee yesterday and he’ll kill me if I leave it out here.” He said, voice pleading with the younger man. Jared smiled wide and hurried to comply. He lifted the thing easily and started dragging it off. He frowned at it as Jensen took the other end to steady it.

           “What is this?” he asked, the metal and wood cross beams forming an X that had lots of hooks in it. Jensen shrugged.

  
                “It’s gunna be an engine hoist for the shop. Dad had a friend of his make it.” Jared helped him get it sat down inside the large garage next to the trailer. Jared nodded. Uncertain he smileed at Jensen, blushing when he noticed the sweat on Jensen’s upper lip and had the immediate urge to lean close and lick it off. Jensen smiled at him with a wry twist to his lips, and opened his mouth to comment when there was another tell from the house.

              Jensen lost the color in his face. He waved Jared off and ran into the house. “Coming Dad!"

                   Jared stared at the metal contraption for another minute before walking back to where he left Felicia. She raised her eyebrows at him and he looked dazed.  
                   “I am pretty sure he just made me help him unload a St Andrew’s Cross.” He said, still looking shocked. Felicia looked confused.

  
         “What’s that?” She asked. He looked embarrassed.

.                  “You remember that video we found on YouTube last year? With the guy with the paddle?” Her eyes got wide.

  
              “Oh shit…but…didn’t he say his dad bought it? Do you think he even knows what it is?” she asked. Jared looked flustered and licked his lips.

  
               “Who knows? I mean….he could have lied about it being his Dad's?” Felicia looked amused.

  
                 “He could have lied about that being his Dad.” She said, voice amused. Jared’s eyes got big and he turned to look at the window, it looked like the curtain fell closed when he saw it, but he could have imagined it. He waved Felicia on and they headed back to his trailer a few rows over.

  
                  He didn’t notice that JD had heard the whole thing from the window. And JD looked at Jensen with an amused expression.

  
                “Smart kids around here. Wonder if you can talk him in for a beer sometime?” He said with a smirk. Jensen wasn’t sure if he flushed or paled but his face did something that caused JD to chuckle.

  
                     “It's Ok Jen. You’re getting older. You should find your own sub. You learned well under me, but you’re old enough now to branch out. I think you’ll be a good Dom. And that kid has the makings of an excellent sub.”

   Jensen dropped to his knees and crawled to JDs feet.

                “I don’t want to be a Dom, Daddy. Can’t I stay your good boy?” JD petted his hair.

                    “You can, for now. But someday you gotta branch out. I know you’re not actually a Sissy boy. No son of mine could be.” He gave him a look that brooked no argument. Jensen tried not to flinch or show how much that hurt. He couldn’t help the fact that he didn’t want to be anything but a Daddy’s Boy. But JD wouldn’t ever accept that he was truly a sub.

                       It was a whole week before Jensen saw Jared again and when he did his face went up in flames. Jared gave him a funny look and waved from across the street. Jensen almost lost his nerve before waving him over. Jared looked confused but came over. Jensen licked his lips.

                     “Hey Jay right?” Jared nodded surprised Jensen even knew his name. “What are you up to?” Jensen asked, falsely casual. Jared shrugged.

                     “Just on my way back from Felicia's place. She got called in to work so I had to head out early.” Jared said. He had been looking forward to playing Black Ops with her while they got high. But that was not to be. Jensen nodded.

            “Sucks. If you don’t want to go home you can come in for a beer?” Jared looked shocked.

                  “Isn’t your Dad home? I’m not old enough.” He said, sounding scandalized. Not that he had never had a beer. But Jensen was more mature and he had never been invited to drink with adults. Jensen snorted.

                  “Neither am I? And yeah he’s home but he doesn’t give a shit. Who do you think buys the beer?” Jared looked nervous but agreed and was led inside. JD had his feet up on the couch and was drinking an ice cold Rolling Rock. Jared shuffled his feet and was surprised to see Jensen basically mirroring it.

                       "Hey Dad? Can Jared have a beer?” he asked, his voice sounding young suddenly and making Jared wonder at his actual age. He might have only been a few years older. 18 or 19 to Jared’s 15. He usually seemed older. JD nodded and grabbed a pair of beers from the mini fridge next to the couch and handed them over. Jensen took his and sprawled out next to JD on the couch. Jared looked around and sank into an armchair somewhere to the side. He quietly sipped his beer for a moment before JD spoke.

                     “So…Jay? How do you know what a St Andrew’s Cross is?” He asked bluntly. He looked amused and Jared looked mortified.

                        “I..I don’t know. Read about it I guess?” He looked down at his feet to avoid JD or Jensen’s eyes. Jensen snorted.

               “Sure you did. Read the captions on a porn site maybe.” Jensen said, making Jared stutter and go even redder. JD laughed.

  
                “It’s ok Son, we aren’t gunna tell your mom. I just overheard you talking to your girlfriend the other day. Wanted to see if you wanted to check it out?” JD said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jared was starting to clue in on what was happening here and he looked from one to the other in shock.

  
                      “I….Felicia’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have one of those.” Jensen smirked.

                   “I told you Daddy.” JD looked at him and glared and Jensen looked at his feet in shame.

                      “Well…I was curious whether you were interested in trying it out? Jen needs someone to practice his swing on and well…I’m not gunna do it.” JD said, looking gruff and annoyed with Jensen's slip.

               Jared frowned at the two of them. “You…aren’t really his father are you?” he asked and JD laughs again.

                        “Right on that count at least. Nah, Jensen came to live with me when he was 16. About your age. And I trained him up. But a boy can’t stay a sub forever. Or at least not this one. You look like you’d make a good sub Jay.” He said, licking his lips and eyeing the boy. Jared was in shock but he just nodded..

                    “I mean…I’ve thought about it. Both actually. I don’t think I would mind being a sub. Or a dom. Maybe…Jen can tutor me like you did him?” He asked, eyeing Jensen to see how he reacts. Jensen looked obedient and kept his eyes on the floor and Jared knew immediately that he was a Sub through and through and his Daddy didn’t believe it. But JD just nodded.

               “That’s a great idea. And I can watch sometimes and give you boys pointers. Why not now?” And Jensen looked up at that, shocked and nervous. Jared bit his lip.

    
                   “I mean….I guess that’s ok? I’m not due home for hours…so as long as there aren’t any visible marks I….I’ve never actually done this.” He admitted, his eyes trying to meet Jensen's over JD’s head. JD stood, getting his balance on his weak knee.

               “No time like the present boys. Come on.” And he limped his way towards the back room. As soon as he was around the corner Jensen moved closer. He leaned in close and whispered.

                   “You don’t have to do this. It’s ok if you don’t want to submit. You can leave now and I’ll tell Dad you were scared and tell him it was all my fault.” Jared shook his head.

          “It’s ok. I can handle a bit of pain. Especially if it ends with you on your knees for me.” Jensen’s eyes went wide and he licked his lips.

  
               “Yeah we….we could do that. You…so you prefer to Dom?” He asked, looking confused and aroused. Jared smirked.

                 “Yeah. But…we can play along for your Dad? I’m a switch really so it’s cool with me? If you’re actually ok doing it?” Jensen nodded.

              “Yeah I mean….at least I get you naked right?” and he smirked before leading Jared into the room with JD.


End file.
